


Symbol

by szczepter



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: “Is there some special occasion for this?”“Why? Does there need to be?”
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster, Enkidu/Gilgamesh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Symbol

The golden band was hard and cold against his finger, but when it slipped on it fit perfectly.

Enkidu looked their hand over curiously.

“A ring?”

Gilgamesh nodded.

Enkidu hummed and fiddled with it for a moment.

“It’s very…simple.” They declared finally.

Gilgamesh frowned and grabbed their hand, ready to pull the ring off.

“Then I shall prepare a more elaborate design- “

“What? No! Leave it!” Enkidu shook Gilgamesh’s hand off. The king grimaced but didn’t try anymore. 

“I said it was simple. I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Enkidu huffed.

Gilgamesh harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Enkidu ignored him and returned to examining the ring.

“Is there some special occasion for this?”

“Why? Does there need to be?”

Enkidu gave their king a long, side eyed glance before they continued.

“I guess not.” They shrugged.

Gil was silent, mulling over something. He took Enkidu’s hand in his own, and rubbed his thumb over the metal band which has now warmed up considerably.

“Do you remember what happened, after you came to Uruk?

“You mean where I bested you in hand to hand combat? Yes of course.”

“Not that part.” Gilgamesh rolled his eyes at Enkidu’s toothy grin. “I mean after _that.”_

Enkidu cocked his head to the side.

“Please be more specific. Lots of things happened after.”

Gilgamesh sighed, clearly annoyed that Enkidu couldn’t or refused to immediately know what he was talking about and he had to actually voice his thoughts.

“My mother…gave you something.”

Enkidu’s eyes lit up.

“I do remember. Of course, I do.” They said and covered Gil’s hand with his own as if in apology for teasing. “I still have it of course. You know it.”

“I do too.”

Of course, Enkidu remembered Lady Ninsun entrusting her son into Enkidu’s care by giving them and Gilgamesh matching sashes as a symbol of their friendship.

Well, they later crossed the boundaries of friendship and Enkidu wondered if the initial symbolism of the matching necklaces was still appropriate but they never stopped wearing them and no matter how much their bond evolved, what bind them in the first place never changed.

Lady Ninsun probably knew that too.

Unless…

“What about them?” Enkidu asked with a slight frown, stomach dropping slightly.

“Nothing.” Gil shook his head. “This is a similar custom in this era.” He squeezed Enkidu’s hand slightly.

“It is?” They pulled their hand away gently and looked at the polished, smooth gold around their finger.

“It…can mean more as well.”

Enkidu peered up at their king curiously.

“I see.” They said with a smile.

Gilgamesh visibly relaxed his shoulders.

Enkidu’s smile grew for a moment before it dropped again.

“If rings are like the necklaces Lady Ninsun gave us…then where is yours?”

Gilgamesh looked taken a back for a moment, but he reached into the pocket of his jacket and produced the second metal band.

Enkidu spread out their hand, palm up and Gilgamesh dropped it. They grabbed Gil’s hand and slipped the ring onto his hand, smoothly and easily.

They paused, feeling the sudden shift of mood between them. This was defining moment they mused even though they didn’t fully understand yet why it was so.

Gilgamesh’s eyes were half hooded and Enkidu knew it was so that he could hide the intense emotions reflected in them.

Well, he could try but it didn’t work on Enkidu. It never did.

“There.” Enkidu said, clasping their hands together. “Now we match.”

Gilgamesh’s features relaxed again and he leaned forward, brushing a strand of hair behind Enkidu’s ear and bumping their foreheads together.

“Yes, we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sap D;


End file.
